


Sweetness and Charm

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: Dragon Age Femslash (mini)Ficlets(started for Femslash February but not restricted to February)
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Morrigan/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_There is love in your body but you can’t get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won’t come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you’ll never know what a fool I’ve been_

_Hardest of Hearts - Florence + the Machine_

It’s foolish, she knows.

Only a fool would allow the lingering… looks, touches, smiles. Morrigan can’t afford to give any of those freely and yet she finds herself gifting them to _her_.

She can tell herself it’s all part of the plan, just another role she’s playing. But why does this hold more truth than anything else. Why does it feel as though she’s a pawn in Elissa’s game and not the other way round?

Those dark eyes always finding hers across the fire, across a blood-soaked battlefield… luring her in, asking her to cross the distance. 

If she didn’t know better, she’d accuse _her_ of being the one weaving spells. How else can she explain this draw she feels, a constant whisper in her ears, a hand on her spine.

She wants to…  
Why can’t she…  
Why _shouldn’t_ she…  
Just for one night, one moment, one touch…

It cannot last anyway.

A fool. She’s a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I’m in the throes of it  
_ _Somewhere in the belly of the beast  
But you took your toll on me  
So I gave myself over willingly  
Oh, you got a hold on me  
I don’t know how I don’t just stand outside and scream  
I am teaching myself how to be free_

_Various Storms and Saints - Florence + the Machine_

“Can dogs live on boats?”, Hawke asked as though it was a completely normal thing to ask without context while having a post-coital snuggle. Isabela kept her eyes closed and continued carding her fingers through Hawke’s hair and waited for Hawke to continue, assuming it was one of those half-asleep nonsense monologues she had a habit of rambling into Isabela’s shoulder on occasion.

“Bela.”

“Mhmm.”

“Please, this is important! Can dogs live on boats?”

Hawke had lifted her head from where it’d been resting on Bela’s boob and she really didn’t appreciate the sudden cold air hitting her titty. Isabela reluctantly opened her eyes a little, ready to complain that no question was worth a cold boob, but Hawke’s sparkling eyes and just-came-three-times flush made her smile instead.

“Yes, sweetie, dogs can live on boats. Just need to train ‘em a bit, get ‘em used to it.”

“Great! Thanks!”

Hawke put her head back where it belonged, immensely pleased with this information for SOME REASON and Bela would also go back to snuggling and falling asleep except…

“Aren’t you going to tell me what this is about?”

“Mhm?” Hawke was about to lift her head again and Isabela would not risk any more cold air, quickly rolled onto her side and then adjusted them until they were lying face to face, the blanket up to their shoulders. Hawke happily let herself be adjusted. “Well, I only asked because I can’t leave Poppy behind.”

Was that an explanation? It didn’t make things any clearer for Isabela, that much was sure.

“So… are you _expecting_ any seafaring to happen in your near future?”

“No, just… the way things are going… if one of us… or both of us have to leave Kirkwall… or if you just want to leave… “ Hawke scrunched up her nose and gave her a sheepish grin. “If you wanted to, I mean… not that you have to, with me…”

“You’d want to come live with me on a ship, with your mabari… “ Isabela was still trying to piece together Hawke’s ramblings but what she thought she’d heard was a thought so wonderful that she couldn’t bear thinking it. Something so bright, she might go blind looking directly at it.

“Not _a_ ship, _your_ ship! You’re the Captain, of course! I’ll be your… first mate? What does a first mate do, exactly?”

“Darling, you get terribly seasick…” Isabela couldn’t keep the wonder out of her voice and as she lifted her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Hawke’s ear, her fingers were trembling.

“Ah, just the first couple of days. It’ll be fine. What’s a little barf in the grand scheme of things?” Hawke was laughing now, oblivious to the tenderness that had taken a hold in Bela’s heart and made it beat a staccato, oblivious to the hope that formed a lump in her throat and made it hard to speak, oblivious to the love squeezing her lungs…

“You’d leave… with me…”Hawke looked at her now, searched her face intently. Whatever she saw there, made her smile and press a soft kiss to Isabela’s cheek. As she pulled back, her lips were wet… Isabela squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to see her feelings reflected on Hawke’s face instead of hidden away underneath her skin.

“I want to be where you are, love.“ Hawke’s voice left no room for doubt or questions, even though Isabela had so many of those. She couldn’t open her eyes yet, but she could press her face against Hawke’s neck, could draw her closer with arms and legs, could breathe her in and kiss her until it hurt. And then, in the warmth and safety of her embrace, she could whisper…

“Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

_And I don't know anything_   
_Except that green is so green_   
_And there's a special kind of sadness that seems to come with spring_

_Oh, don't you know I have seen_   
_I have seen the fields aflame_   
_And everything I ever did_   
_Was just another way to scream your name_

_Over and over and over and over again_

_(South London Forever - Florence + the Machine)_

The cold has gone and Kirkwall becomes warmer and smellier and then Isabela joins them again.

It’s as though she’s never left.

Well, almost.

Well, not at all.

The entire city has changed after The Thing With The Qunari and even though it’s been almost a year that Isabela has avoided them - or just Hawke - things haven’t necessarily calmed down.

Being called something stupid like The Champion is only the cherry on top of the bubbling volcano that is Kirkwall.

At least Bela doesn’t look away anymore every time their eyes meet. Now she’s looking at a spot on Hawke’s shoulder or her forehead instead. Progress. She doesn’t trust it yet though, so she finds herself looking at Isabela every two to five minutes. Which can be awkward when you’re hiking up Sundermount to collect some herbs and there’s two other people between you and the person you want to look at. And one of them is Varric, who is probably going to start narrating out loud any second. And the other person is sweet, sweet Merrill who had the audacity to say “Hawke, if you don’t want to walk into a tree again, maybe you walk next to Isabela so you can safely look at her pretty face” with an entirely too innocent face and everybody should just go home and leave her alone. They don’t need four people to collect some herbs.

Two would be plenty. A strong warrior and a sexy pirate. The perfect herb collecting team.

Hawke’s gaze is drawn to the back of the line again and Bela has been looking at her and their eyes meet, just for a second, before Bela can relocate her eyes to Hawke’s left clavicle and she misses her so much and she wants to SHIT fuck there was a stone and she’s falling ow ow ow shit… fuck.

Hawke lies prone on her back and keeps her eyes squeezed shut in mortification. Someone is snickering. Then a pause. She hears two sets of steps walking away, while one person is coming over to her. Probably to check whether she’s alive and then to throw her down a cliff, alive or dead.

When the Throw Hawke Away So We’re Free person doesn’t do anything, she risks opening one eye.

It’s Isabela.

Hands on her hips, staring down at her.

She closes the eye again.

“Hawke...”

It’s been fucking ages since she’s heard Bela calling her name. Okay, maybe a week or two. But it used to be every day…

“Hawke.”

She forces herself to open her eyes and look at her, ready to laugh it all off but the look on Bela’s face is…

“Can you help me up?”

Isabela’s warm hand closes around hers and pulls her up in one smooth motion. As soon as she’s back on her feet, Bela wants to let go of her hand, but she doesn’t let her. A fleeting thing like this is not enough.

“You came back.”

Isabela presses her lips together until they form a thin line and looks down at their joined hands.

“I did.”

“Then why…”

 _Why aren’t you with me?_ The words die on her tongue, suddenly scared of the answer. She shakes her head and lets go of Bela’s hand. This time it’s Isabela who grabs her hand again, whose fingers tighten around hers.

“Do you still want me, Hawke?”

Of all the things…

_I want you always._

“Yeah, of course.”

And then Bela pulls her close, her fingers running up her arms, caressing her neck and her lips press softly against hers.

Hawke feels a horrible pang of missing this. She thinks of all those months she went without this, without her… She suddenly realises that there had been a distinct possibility of never having this again. Living the rest of her life without kissing Isabela.

It is as though she feels all the missing she would have done in that timeline now, at once and she whimpers against the warmth of Bela’s lips.

Isabela pulls back a little to look into her face and no, no put those lips back where they belong please and…

“Why are you crying, silly.” Bela’s thumb caresses her cheek, where a tear had escaped to.

“I miss you.”

Bela looks at her for a long moment, a kind of wonder on her face and then she kisses her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her lips again.

“There’s no reason for that, love.”

They kiss again and the missing becomes yearning becomes wanting becomes loving. Becomes happiness.


End file.
